Shared Love
by Pennatus
Summary: Firion x Cecil x Tidus x Warrior of Light. Firion tries to convince himself that he is happy with the way things are. But when something happens to the fearless Warrior of Light how will Firion deal with his newly realized feelings?


This is my contribution to the Dissidia archives, which needs lots of shounen-ai goodness! I mean, seriously, how can they put that many bishies together and _not_ expect something to happen?

Reviews are loved and appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and want no profit from this story. Reviews are nice though. But they're free. So.

Tranquility had fallen over The Rift, the kind of noiselessness that meant the day was over and a contented night would soon follow. For now, the battles were over and the warriors, scattered across the various worlds, were having a much-deserved rest.

Cecil was tucked contentedly into Firion's arms, letting the silver haired man tenderly embrace him. They didn't speak, and simply enjoyed the moment, letting the quiet hang in the calm air.

"Guys, guys! You're not gonna believe what I just saw!"

Firion couldn't help but let a miniscule smile curl his lips as his younger and more excitable companion bounded into the scene. Cecil stirred but did not rise.

Tidus looked at them expectantly.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Firion asked.

"No! You've got to guess," Tidus huffed.

"Hmm. Give us a hint?"

Tidus moved, stalking in front of them, unable to contain all of the energy pent up inside of him.

"It has to do with Zidane and Bartz and Cloud and Leon."

Firion waited, confident in the knowledge that Tidus wouldn't be able to endure very long before spilling what was on his mind.

He was not disappointed.

"I was just minding my own business, when I turned a corner and suddenly there they were, together in this great jumble!" Tidus paused, clearly expecting some sort of response to this discovery.

Cecil had let his eyes slide back close, and Firion let his shoulders roll in an indifferent little shrug, an accepting and knowledgeable movement.

"What?" Tidus exclaimed, pausing in his movement. "Aren't you surprised?"

"Honestly, I already knew what they were up to. Why else would Cloud and Leon, the loners of our group, travel with a pair like Bartz and Zidane?"

Putting an expression on his face that looked suspiciously like a pout, Tidus plopped down about a foot from the pair. "Sheesh…am I always the last person to know about these things?"

This time Firion couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. Tidus glanced over, wondering at the lack of response, and blushed slightly when he noticed Firion's gentle expression.

The younger man pulled his eyes away and drew his knees up to his chest.

"You laughing at me?" he muttered without conviction.

"You know I'm not."

Tidus let out a breath, his eyes flicking back over. Firion lifted an arm from where it was wrapped around Cecil and beckoned Tidus closer.

Tidus scooted closer and took up his original position, feeling Firion's body's warmth against his. He felt an arm rest across his shoulders before Firion pressed his lips against Tidus's temple.

Pulling back slightly, Firion said, "You're smart, Tidus. You just need to look around a little more."

"Yeah, I guess so." A pause. "So those four really are…?"

"As far as I know, yes."

"Huh. Everyone's gettin' together. Onion Knight and Terra, too, right?"

Firion made a noise of consent.

"It's weird…we're not really sure how we got here, or even really why we're here. I mean, we have to find our crystals and fight Chaos and stuff, but that's kind of a no-brainer. Although none of us knew each other outside this world we seem to click. You know? We fight well together, we get along great, and we…" Tidus trailed off.

"We love each other," Firion supplied.

"Yeah. Right. Is it just coincidence we're all so…so perfect for each other?"

Tidus turned his head to catch Firion's eye, but lips were pressed against his and Tidus lost himself for a heated moment. When they parted and Tidus was still catching his breath, Firion murmured, "Are you saying its fate?"

"I don't know about that," Tidus grumped.

"You wouldn't. Well, whatever it is, I'm very thankful."

Tidus grinned. "You, me, and everyone else."

Stillness answered his comment.

Puzzled, Tidus looked back over to observe Firion's troubled expression.

Realizing his partner was staring at him, he cleared his expression. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," Tidus responded. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Firion hesitated. "You realize I am grateful for your company, correct?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Of course I know that."

"It's that…not quite everyone is involved."

"What do you-?"

"He means Light." Cecil, who had been silent up until this point, entered the conversation. "Don't you?" he asked, tipping his head back and opening his eyes.

"Yes," Firion answered after an exhaled breath. He would not meet Cecil's eyes. "He is the only one of us who travels alone, even though he insists it is better to travel in a group. I fear he may come across an enemy that even he would not be able to best."

Tidus was confused by Firion's clear reluctance to this topic. "That's true. You want him to travel with us or something? I don't think he'd ever agree to that – he seems too…" He scratched his head. "Warrior-ie…you know?"

Cecil chuckled softly at Tidus's struggle, but Firion didn't react.

"Yes…" Firion finally murmured, "He is a bit too aloof to approach, isn't he?"

Cecil disentangled himself from Firion's arms, turning to face the distracted man.

"Something else is troubling you," Cecil said, not making it a question.

"No…no, it's nothing. Please, don't worry about me. I was worried about our fearless leader." Firion smiled slightly, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Tidus shifted as well, crossing his legs and facing Firion. "If something's bothering you, why should you hide it?" he pointed out using his childish but surprisingly accurate logic.

"I…"

"Tell us," Cecil encouraged gently.

Staring at the ground, which had become a much more fascinating sight, Firion said in a low voice, "I may have…feelings…for him."

Startled, Tidus blinked, unsure of what to say to this announcement. Before he could say anything, Cecil asked only one word.

"Why?"

Firion glanced up, and there were many things in his expression – longing, confusion, the expression of a conflicted man. "I don't think I understand…?"

"Why did you fall in love with him?"

Firion took a minute to collect his thoughts while Tidus wondered how this was relevant (although he knew not to say anything aloud).

"I suppose…" Firion said slowly, "that I've always respected him. He appears to have no doubts about what he does, and he's an able leader. But it wasn't really love, I guess – although I'm still not entirely sure _what_ I'm feeling – until he rescued me from Sephiroth. He looked so sure and he sounded so confident, even though we both knew Sephiroth was a formidable enemy. We hardly knew each other, yet he was determined to save me, just because we were on the same side." Firion sighed. "Maybe I'm a little envious of how sure he seems."

Cecil gripped Firion's shoulders. "Why would you be reluctant to tell us this?"

"Because I don't want to sound ungrateful or needy!" Firion exclaimed. "Both of you…" His gaze flickered over to Tidus. "It's amazing to me that I – that all of us – have been so honored in love. Why is it right of me to want more when I have already gained so much?"

"And you call me stupid," Tidus laughed.

A bewildered and irritated expression crossed Firion's face.

"Tidus is right," Cecil said. He caught and held Firion's eyes. "There is nothing wrong with having feelings."

Firion let out a short breath. "But-"

"What if you hadn't acknowledged your love for us?" Cecil asked seriously. "If you'd hidden your feelings? Do you really think we'd be here right now?"

Firion's expression turned troubled.

"Do you think the three of us would be in this relationship?"

Firion rose and paced a few steps, as though he couldn't bear to sit during Cecil's questioning.

"This is different," he said. Tidus couldn't tell whether he sounded frustrated or sad. "We traveled – are traveling together. We know each other. We're friends as well as lovers."

"So start from there," Cecil said. "Start by becoming friends."

Firion clearly wasn't sure what to say.

"I agree with Cecil," Tidus said, rising as well. "I think it's a great idea to become friends with Light! I mean, we don't really know anything about him. Isn't he lonely or something?"

Firion turned to him, and Tidus was taken aback at his expression.

Weakly, the silver haired man smiled. "How could I ever think you two would…?" He seemed unable to finish.

Cecil now stood up as well. "We want you to be happy. How is hiding your feelings helping that?"

Tidus glanced away, a little embarrassed by the atmosphere but agreeing with Cecil nonetheless. "Y-yeah."

Firion laughed and fondly ruffled Tidus's hair. "Thanks, you two."

"We'll keep an eye out for Light!" Tidus said eagerly.

"For now," Cecil interjected, "I think it's time for some sleep."

"Sleep?" Tidus placed his hands on his hips. "I don't need sleep! I could keep going for another week without sleep. Two, maybe!"

"You'll have to go on by yourself," Firion said, already unpacking, "because I'm staying."

"Hmph!" said Tidus, coming over to help. "Well, maybe I am a little tired."

The three set out early the next day, battling the usual ragtag copies in their search for their crystals.

Cecil watched Firion fight a mimic. As usual the silverette fought with a casual and deadly grace that he would never tire of watching.

Without warning, Firion froze, a look of shock marring his expression.

Cecil surged to his feet, seeing the enemy preparing for a strike and knowing he could never get there in time.

"Firion!" he cried.

The sound of his voice appeared to snap Firion out of whatever reverie he was in. He pirouetted, spinning around on one foot and just barely dodging the enemy's too-eager weapon, and jammed his sword, clutched in one hand, deep into the copy's stomach.

Cecil breathed a sigh of relief as the mimic fell back upon the ground and vanished.

"What happened?" Cecil asked as he jogged up. "Firion?"

Firion turned to him, and there was anguish in his expression.

"Can't you feel it?" Firion whispered, gazing at Cecil but not really seeing him. "This pain…" He pressed a blind hand to his chest.

Cecil stared, confused at his words and worried by the visage upon his lover's face. He did not quite understand, and yet…and yet there was this twinge, deep inside, like someone had shifted a knife plunged into his heart.

Tidus ran up, bouncing on his toes as the adrenaline ran its course through his veins. "Hey, you ok?"

Firion's teeth clenched and he didn't respond.

Tidus, confused, turning to Cecil. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Cecil answered.

"Something happened," Firion said, his gaze attempting to pierce the distance.

"Something happened?" Tidus repeated. "Like what?"

But neither of them was listening. Cecil laid a hand on Firion's shoulder. "Firion?"

"This way," Firion announced, pulling away and striding quickly toward some as of yet unknown destination.

Tidus and Cecil exchanged startled glances. With a shrug, Tidus moved to follow the silverette with Cecil close behind.

They hadn't been walking for a long, perhaps a few minutes. Unexpectedly Firion leaned forward and broke into a ground-eating run.

He rounded a pile of forlorn rubble a few seconds before his partners, and they watched shock turn swiftly into concern and determination as he lunged onward once again.

Tidus and Cecil rushed to their lover's aid, but both had to pause to take in the scene before them.

Light knelt on the ground just a few feet ahead, facing away. His back rose and fell hurriedly and erratically and his head was bowed as though he was trying and failing to hold up some great weight. Kuja, the Emperor, Kefka, and Jecht were arranged in a half circle a little ways beyond the bowed figure.

Firion placed himself between Light and the enemies, arming himself with a dagger in one hand and an axe in the other. Tidus and Cecil joined him, also drawing their weapons in preparation for the battle.

The Emperor eyed them distastefully. "Running to save your friend. What a foolish action."

Firion didn't respond, but at the haggard sound of Light's labored breathing his grip on the hilts of his weapons tightened.

As Tidus and Jecht had a staring contest, the Emperor announced, "Pathetic creatures, struggling for the light. You are all doomed to failure." He gazed down at the group, eyes lingering on Light. Finally he turned and vanished, the other three following.

Before Jecht's back had completely de-materialized, Firion had dropped his weapons and rushed to Light's side. The warrior was trying to rise, but he pitched forward and collapsed into Firion's arms.

The blood from Light's wounds was staining Firion's pristine clothing as he hunted through his pack, eventually finding the familiar blue container of a potion.

Cecil and Tidus crouched on the other side of the unconscious warrior.

"You can't just dump it down his throat," Cecil reminded Firion. "He'll choke."

"Are you suggesting that I-?"

"You have to save him."

Firion gave Cecil a searching look. "Are you-" His gaze flickered over to Tidus as well. "-all right with this?"

"Go on," Cecil urged.

Tidus, finally catching on to what they had in mind, grinned. "Go for it!"

Firion took a deep breath and popped the top of the potion bottle off with his teeth before taking a swig of the blue liquid. It pooled in his mouth, cool and refreshing.

Careful in his actions, Firion set the bottle beside him and, cradling Light's body with one arm in a gentle grasp, lowered his head to Light's lips.

Tidus watched as Firion firmly pressed his lips to Light's own to transfer the precious healing potion. It was strangely captivating, to see his own lover kissing another man, the Warrior of Light no less. A thin stream of the potion escaped and trickled down Light's cheek, leaving a blue trail that Tidus's eyes couldn't help but follow.

Firion shifted back, his tongue flicking out unconsciously to catch a drop of the potion lingering on his bottom lip. Tidus couldn't pull his eyes away from the sight, although he suspected Cecil was similarly bound.

Firion had to repeat this process several times before the potion was empty. As they watched, Light's wounds closed and healed themselves and his breathing grew deeper and more even.

Soon enough he was once again in one unblemished piece on the ground before them. Firion was gazing dazedly off into the distance.

"Firion?" Cecil prompted. "Are you all right?"

"Helllooo?" called Tidus. Light stirred on the ground, fingers twitching as consciousness came back.

Firion blinked and his gaze focused on the two across from him. "His lips were so soft," he mumbled, then blushed as he realized exactly what he'd said.

Tidus placed a hand across his stomach as he laughed. "Ha! You look like a school girl with her first crush!"

Firion's blush deepened and he scowled. "As I recall you were the one who almost passed out the first time I kissed you."

"Hey! You said we wouldn't bring that up again!"

"It's your fault," Firion informed him.

Tidus stuck his tongue out and got a smirk in reply.

"Firion…"

All of them looked down as Light's voice entered their conversation.

"Light…" Firion said. "How do you feel?"

Light's eyes flickered shut before sliding open again. "I am ashamed I was bested so easily. But thank you for coming to my aid. I do not think…I would have survived otherwise."

"Ashamed?" Firion sounded angry. His fingers, still lightly wrapped around Light's arm, tightened. "How can you say such a thing? You managed to hold out against four of those bastards at once!"

"Firion's right," Tidus added. "You're amazing!"

A sigh slid past Light's lips. "I do not deserve your praise…"

Firion's expression tightened – clearly he disagreed. However, he didn't say anything, instead choosing to help Light sit up.

For a minute Light simply sat and breathed, then he nodded. "I believe I can stand," he informed them.

Firion removed his arm (with reluctance, Cecil noted) and stood back as Light pushed himself to his feet.

Cecil and Tidus rose as well. Firion watched as Light brushed himself off and resettled his weapons.

"Thank you," Light said, making eye contact with Firion. "Your aid has been invaluable."

A tint rose in Firion's cheeks and he glanced away. "Don't…don't, ah…"

Cecil suppressed the urge he had to let the edges of his lips curl. "Don't worry about it," he supplied. "It's only right that we help one of our company."

Light nodded, then gave Firion another glance as the silver haired man made eye contact with everyone and everything except Light.

"Wait!" Tidus announced. "Don't you want to travel with us?"

Light appeared startled. "Travel with you?"

Firion looked both hopeful and as if he was frozen in place.

"Yes," Cecil said. "No one doubts how strong you are. However even the strongest warrior can falter under such onslaught, as we have seen. Wouldn't it be safer to travel with us?"

Light appeared tense at this suggestion. "While I see the logic in this-"

"So come with us!" Tidus cried.

"-I…" Light faltered, a rare sight, and cast his eyes toward Firion.

"I know you are used to traveling alone," Cecil said. "But you could at least give it a try. It really is safer to travel in a group. "

Light's eyes seemed to be riveted upon Firion.

A short instance of silence fell. Firion, whether noticing this, feeling the urge to add consent, or finally emerging from his petrifaction, lifted his head and smiled.

"I think they are correct," he agreed. Tidus noted that there was still a light flush to his cheeks. "I must admit it was rather terrifying to see you bloodied and bruised like that." This part he whispered, and while Tidus caught the low tones he wasn't sure if Light had (or even if Firion had wanted him too).

Light studied Firion for a little while longer, as though looking for an elusive answer. Finally, he nodded.

"All right," Light said. "I see the merit in your argument. I will travel with you."

If Firion had been petrified before, he now looked as though the ground had been pulled from underneath his feet and he had conveniently learned that he could fly.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful, other then the fact that the usually eloquent Firion appeared to have lost his center and balance.

That same night was much more important to the four of them.

They had already set up camp and eaten but were not yet ready to escape into the confines of sleep.

Tonight, they found themselves caught in the world that glimmered with the reflection of thousands shimmering pink crystals. Light had moved off from the three of them and was sitting on the edge of the plateau they had prepared camp upon.

When Firion had glanced over at him for about the twentieth time, Cecil rolled his eyes and gave his lover a light shove. "Go talk to him."

Firion frowned. "I didn't-"

"Oh, give it a break already," Tidus said, grinning.

Firion sighed, then smiled. "If you insist…"

"We do," Cecil replied.

Light didn't react as Firion settled beside him and dangled his legs off the edge of the humongous crystal.

"Sorry if you don't like traveling with us," Firion offered in a soft tone, as though afraid of scaring the other man away.

Light didn't look but chose to continue gazing straight ahead. "Do not apologize. I do not mind…traveling with you."

Firion easily heard the slight hesitation. His fingers clenched, whether in anger or frustration he wasn't sure. He forced himself to keep his voice steady as he replied, "We asked because we were worried, not because we wanted you to feel forced to travel with us."

"As I already stated, I don't-"

"You don't, do you?" Firion questioned, his voice deceptively quiet. He hated the way Light could influence his feelings so easily. He hated how his blood stirred just from this simple conversation. But most of all he hated how he suddenly realized that he could never be with Light, never experience the closeness he wanted with the radiant warrior beside him.

He wasn't sure, however, if "hate" was the right word for his emotions…

"Firion?" came Light's voice. Did he hear concern? No, that was impossible.

"If you're so reluctant to travel with me, you should just leave." It hurt his heart to say such words, but he'd noticed how Light had carefully avoided his presence throughout the day.

"It is not that I-"

"Then you can give me a good reason as to why you've been avoiding me?"

A long silence followed.

"I'm sorry," Firion whispered. "I shouldn't have-" He stopped when his voice broke unseemly and he realized…

…he was crying?

He squeezed his eyes shut tight to try to stem the flow, cursing his emotions, but that only succeeded in causing another wave of the fresh tears to spill over.

"Are you all right?" If Firion's emotional state had been a little more stable, he would've noted the anxiety in Light's question.

"I'm f-fine." And now he was stuttering. Great. Angrily he dashed his tears away on the back of his hand, only to watch his vision blur as the warm water continued.

"Firion." The voice was close, much closer then it had been before – he could feel the other's warm breath tickling his ear.

"What-?" Firion turned, and suddenly Light was in his sight, his pale face taking up his vision, those lips, so close and kissable and tempting and there was no way he could resist those urges forcing him forward –

Firion lurched backward, only because his other option would have been to shift forward and Firion feared how Light would take that abrasive action. Unfortunately he'd forgotten how close he was to an alarming expansion of empty air.

Eyes widening, Firion felt his body begin to slide off the firm ground into the air. Desperately his arm stretched out.

A warm hand clasped his arm and suddenly he was being yanked forward again.

Firion landed roughly on top of Light. Hearts racing, it took awhile for either of them to catch their breath. When his adrenaline had filtered out and his heart had slowed, Firion realized he was sprawled on top of Light and that one of the other's arms was wrapped about his waist.

He blushed, glad Light couldn't see his face, and felt coolness on his cheeks as the tears began to dry.

"Firion? Are you unhurt?" Light questioned a bit anxiously.

The silverette felt him moving beneath him and quickly pushed himself into a sitting position, although he couldn't pull away because Light's arm was still attached, the other's fingers digging almost possessively into his side.

Light sat up as well, and once again their bodies were too close for comfort. And was he trying to tease him with that arm around his waist?

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Firion replied, feeling a bit light-headed, as though he wasn't quite sure of his surroundings. Light was mere inches away and Firion was positive the warrior's arm was burning a permanent mark into his skin.

They were so near their breaths mingled as Light said, "Good. I am glad…that you…"

A pregnant silence filled the space his words had abandoned. After a few seconds their breaths became faster. Light advanced a tiny amount and Firion's eyes slid close, mentally preparing for the imminent kiss he'd waited so long for.

Firion felt as though his entire body was poised, tense, his muscles clenched and tight. Light's breath was warming his lips and Firion felt the smallest, lightest brush of Light's skin – then abruptly a sigh rattled through those same lips and Light retreated.

Firion's eyes snapped open as Light withdrew his arm and moved back.

"I am sorry, Firion," Light murmured. "I didn't mean to-"

"What?" Firion asked sharply, and he winced at the bitterness in his voice. He felt as if he had a right to it, though. Being toyed like that – he didn't like it at all.

…well. Maybe a little. But only a little.

" – take advantage of you," Light finished, meeting his eyes.

"Take advantage…?" Firion repeated dumbly.

"Yes. I understand you have your…colleagues." Firion had rather forgotten about them and absentmindedly wondered if they were watching this pathetic display. He didn't want to tear his eyes away from Light's face, however – not for an instant.

"My colleagues," he mimicked. It was like his brain had fizzled out, leaving him incapable of coherent thought.

"And I am aware you are involved romantically with them, so I would not wish-"

Firion grasped Light's arms and, startled, Light cut himself off.

"Wait," Firion said slowly. "Wait. You're telling me that you love me, but that you don't want to get involved because I'm seeing Tidus and Cecil?"

Light gazed at him steadily, a hidden sadness surfacing in his eyes. "Yes. I hope you can forgive me, Firion. I know it was wrong of me to-"

Again he was cut off, this time by Firion's forceful shake.

"Stop talking," Firion commanded. "Kiss me."

Light looked startled.

Firion growled and decided to take things into his own hands, leaning forward to mash the two warrior's lips together.

It wasn't terribly elegant – in fact it was one of the least polished things Firion had ever done (kissing-wise, that is). But after Light got over his initial shock, it melted into something sensuous.

Light twined his arms around Firion, crushing their bodies together. Firion lost his grip on the other's arms and instead looped his arms around Light's neck, tipping his head back and forcing Light to push downward and dominant the kiss. Firion moaned at the heat and friction between their bodies, parting his lips to let the sound escape, and Light took advantage of this by forcing his tongue between said lips.

For a short, breathless span of time, their tongues battled in an animal display of passion. Firion couldn't feel any part of his body except for his fingers, clenching around Light's body, and the heat radiating from his mouth and lips. They had to break away, a strand of saliva connecting them for a moment before breaking, to both gasp for air.

Firion felt like his face would never cool as he tried to take deep and even breaths. A flinch traveled through his body as a pale hand descended upon his shoulder.

"That worked out," Cecil said with a smile, settling cross-legged beside Firion.

"I have to admit, that was a lot hotter then I though it'd be," Tidus added, plopping down in-between Firion and Light.

Firion was amazed his face could get any redder. "You two were just watching the whole time?"

"Well, duh," Tidus said with a roll of his eyes. "We wanted to see how far you two would take it."

"You certainly had me worried when you slipped," Cecil added. Then he smiled. "I didn't have any doubt Light would save you, though."

Firion glanced over at the aforementioned person. Light's cheeks were faintly pink and he was looking a bit embarrassed, but there was also surprise and wonder on his face.

"You are all right with this?" Light questioned.

"We're ok with sharing, if that's what you mean," Tidus answered.

Cecil expanded by saying, "Tidus and I still love Firion."

"And I love them," Firion added with a gentle smile.

"It's a complicated relationship," Cecil continued, "yet somehow we've made it work. We're willing to include you – if you want to."

Light appeared flustered. "I…"

"Say yes," Firion pushed, taking one of Light's hands and tracing the creases with a gentle finger.

Light's breath hitched as he watched his and Firion's hands entwine. "Yes. Of course. I would be honored."

"Glad that's settled!" Tidus said happily, nuzzling up against Firion's side and letting out a satisfied sigh.

Firion laughed, fondly ruffling the younger boy's hair. "You're so impatient."

"You just take too long to do stuff," was the muffled reply.

"I do not," Firion said, pretending to be offended.

Cecil leaned in to brush his lips against Firion's cheek before laying his back against the other's chest and closing his eyes.

Light felt a bit awkward, but moved toward Firion when offered an outstretched hand and a smile.


End file.
